wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Raptor: A hybrid's tale
Raptor of the Skywings and the Icewings Introduction: by a classmate Raptor? Oh weeeeellll... She's a little strange. She's always saying things that don't make any sense, and when she's explaining something, she starts a sentence, then drops off and never finishes it. She's always asking to race or fight someone, and she usually wins... Anyway, she's actually really funny when you get to know her, and sarcastic. All in all, don't judge people by their family. Because her family is EVIL. About My Family: By Raptor: Ah. I'm sorry that I'm a little strange. Actually, no. I'm not sorry. I'm sorry that my family is pure evil. As Tern's and Hawk's daughter, I can say that all the rumors are false. That Hawk is the kindest son of the infamous Queen Scarlet, that Tern is the most organized and charitable of her tribe? Nope. Hawk, the kindest son of Scarlet, disowned his daughter two years after she was hatched because he realized that his reputation was suffering because he had a half-tribe daughter. Never spoke to me at all. I don't even know if he's dead or alive. And Tern? Ha! Try to imagine verbal abuse, neglect, and hatred when you wanted a caring mother. Just try to imagine your mother coming home to a two year old dragonet, her child excited to meet her. "Mama! How was your day? Did Queen Glacier promote you like you wanted?" "Go to your room. No food for you tonight. You are the source of all my problems. If that penguin-idiot hadn't strolled into my life, I would have been moved to the First Circle! And then, you, you little predator, stole that away from me by hatching. Well? Go to your room and STAY THERE!" Yeah. Loving family. The only relative that I even remotely enjoy is my cousin Watercolor. I'm not even sure how we're related, but I was told we were. She's interesting, and quite smart for a Rainwing, despite what the other tribes say about the peaceful dragons in the forest. "I'm sorry about my mom. She's a little harsh, I know." Jade Academy: By Raptor Jade Academy may have saved my life. Quite literally. My mother was growing more and more neglectful, forgetting to come home, forgetting to feed me, forgetting that she even had a daughter. Maybe she was trying to forget. I don't know. But when Watercolor and I arrived at Jade Academy, all of that changed. Sure, I go some weird looks because I'm a hybrid, but didn't Sunny? And now she's having almost the exact life she wanted. Maybe I could have the same. = Description and Personality: = I have to admit, I'm strange. With the head and tail spikes of an Icewing, I have the facial and body structure of a Skywing, including the huge wings. Now, some of you might be wondering: "But Raptor, do you breath fire or frostbreath?" WELL MY FRIEND I DO BOTH. Well, not really, but my flame has some ice crystals in it, which can affect dragons even more strongly than Skywing fire. YAY. Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Dragonets